


Just What We Needed

by ReeLeeV



Series: IRIDESCENT -Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge- [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: The MONSTA X boys are taken on a camping trip just before their Beautiful comeback. Each chapter will be a sort of oneshot for each of the couples in this story (Showki, Joohyuk, and Hyungwonho).My last submission for the Hyungwonho Iridescent Bingo Challenge





	Just What We Needed

“I still can’t believe the company agreed to this,” Kihyun murmurs, excitedly glancing out the window every so often. Minhyuk smirks to the younger, a conspiratorial light in his eyes.

“Hyung can convince the company of anything,” Jooheon comments, smiling proudly at Minhyuk. The redhead coos and pulls Jooheon over the gap between their seats in a tight hug, earning a yelp of pain from the younger. Hyungwon glances over at Hoseok, who’s surprisedly sat at the back of the car with him for once, and they share an amused smile. Hoseok leans over with a sigh, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“This is going to be great!” Changkyun says from the front, having seized the rare opportunity to snatch the prime shotgun seat when he could. The others had allowed it without much complaint, adoring how cutely their maknae had scrambled to sit up front. “We’ve all been talking about going on a camping trip forever.”

“It’s exactly what we need,” Hyunwoo says softly, everyone respectfully pausing in what they’re doing to listen. “We’ve been working so hard for our comeback, it’s about time we’ve been given a break.”

“This is the last chance we could’ve gotten this for a while,” Hoseok adds softly, yawning. “Between our comeback and Japanese debut, we’re not going to get a break for a long time.”

“Plus the world tour,” Kihyun adds, biting back an exhausted sigh. He loves the idea of seeing so many Monbebe, of reaching so many fans and performing for them, but he can’t help but be tired at the thought. It’s going to be an intense year for MONSTA X.

An air of satisfaction and pride fills the van, each unable to keep from noting how far they’ve come in the time since their debut. It was hell getting here, No Mercy taking such strong toll on them all, but it was all worth it in the end.

 

The drive is longer than anticipated because of traffic, but the members don’t mind. It allows them all plenty of time to catch some much needed shut-eye. Hoseok awakens as the van pulls to a stop. He rubs at his face, glancing out the window to study his surroundings. It’s a rural area, very similar to the camping grounds where they shot the first few episodes of No Exit.

Hoseok shudders involuntarily at the memory. It had been a fun shooting, yes, but he had been so exhausted he came across as a zombie in the broadcast, and can’t help but feel guilty about not showing his best side to Monbebe.

The others in front of him begin to stir as well, as if sensing they’ve arrived at their destination. Kihyun is the quickest to regain his senses, as always, and chuckles giddily as he hops out of the van. Hyunwoo’s eyes lazily follow him, an affectionate smile coming to him easily. Hoseok looks over at Hyungwon, who’s still sleeping soundly. He chuckles under his breath, leaning close to the younger’s ear.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok whispers gently. The younger stirs, mumbling something unintelligible. Hoseok can’t help but chuckle once more as he links their arms together. He begins to pull on Hyungwon’s arm, beaming at his boyfriend. “Wonnie, come on. We’re here.”

“No, hyung,” Hyungwon pouts, his voice thick with sleep. He tries to move away from Hoseok, but the older’s grip on his arm is too strong for him to do so.

“Come on, Wonnie,” Hoseok coos, “we’ve gotta get out now.” Hyungwon sighs, hating how easily Hoseok can wake him up. If only Kihyun had tried to awaken him. He’d have been left in the car, blissfully unaware of the outside world. However, Hoseok only ever has to whisper to him to pull him out of the icy hands of sleep. He cracks open his eyes, and rubs at them in annoyance. Annoyance, though, that quickly disappears at seeing Hoseok’s brilliant smile.

Hoseok leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss on the younger’s lips. Hyungwon instinctively leans in for more, but Hoseok pulls away, a teasing smile gracing his lips.

“Come on, you two,” Minhyuk calls to them, already out of the van as well. “We’ve got to unpack and everything before we can go off and relax.”

“What’re the room arrangement, Hongsik-hyung?” Changkyun asks, folding in on himself to brace against the cold winds.

“You guys never follow the assignments anymore, anyway,” Hongsik sighs. “I’ll just let you group off how you want.” There’s a chorus of cheers at his words, and the couples immediately move closer to one another. Changkyun shifts his feet halfheartedly, unsure of where he should go. Usually he’d go to share a room with Hongsik, but if relaxation is the goal of this trip, then he shouldn’t share a room with someone with such a severe snore. Kihyun, upon noticing this, reaches out and pulls him over to join himself and Hyunwoo. The older shoots him an understanding smile, as if he had expected as much to happen.

“Let’s go check in!” Minhyuk suggests excitedly, and, without waiting for a response, he pulls Jooheon hurriedly towards the check-in cabin. The others follow, chuckling knowingly to themselves. Hoseok loops an arm around the crook of Hyungwon’s elbow, the younger still stumbling drowsily around and rubbing at his eyes, and guides him in the direction of the others.

“This is going to be great, Wonnie,” Hoseok comments. Hyungwon takes a moment to register the older’s words, chuckling when he does. He moves closer to his boyfriend as they walk, leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder. Hoseok hums at the action, squeezing the younger’s arm slightly in response.

 _Yeah_ , Hyungwon thinks, _this is going to be the best_.


End file.
